Enjoy Hell
by Lord Blackwood
Summary: Crowley deve essere punito per la sua infedeltà. Almeno, così pensa Lucifero.


-Sei stato disubbidiente, piccolo abominio…- mormorò Lucifero mentre camminava lentamente verso Crowley, che in quel momento era in ginocchio, con le mani legate dietro la schiena da un incantesimo.

-Sai com'è… sono sempre stato intraprendente.- era finita. Game over.

Era stato catturato e portato al cospetto dell'angelo.

-Il tuo contenitore non ha un bell'aspetto, vero?- sembrava che il corpo di quell'umano stesse per bruciare da un momento all'altro.

-Non preoccuparti per me… preoccupati di te, piuttosto.- rispose l'altro in tono pericoloso.

-Certo che mi preoccupo per me… ma lasciamo perdere questi dettagli. Da dove cominciamo? Dalla vecchia ruota? La goccia cinese? O preferisci il moderno elettroshock?- faceva lo spavaldo, ma la verità era che se la stava facendo sotto.

Lucifer si era avvicinato a lui e gli accarezzava una guancia sorridendogli con fare predatorio.

-Non è colpa tua…- sussurrò continuando con la sua carezza. –E' normale che alcuni figli vadano contro il padre. Ma non preoccuparti, adesso ci penso ad insegnarti il valore dell'obbedienza.- un attimo dopo erano in un'elegantissima sala delle torture.

Lucifer trascinò Crowley fino al centro della stanza, dove c'era una solitaria poltrona imbottita su cui l'angelo si sedette.

-Starai lì a goderti lo spettacolo?- chiese il demone, che non si stupì troppo nel sentire l'incantesimo rilasciargli le mani.

-Oh no… _tu_ mi farai godere lo spettacolo.- gli rispose deliziato, facendogli cenno di avvicinarsi. –Vieni… avvicinati. Non essere timido.- quando Crowley fu abbastanza vicino, se lo buttò sulle ginocchia.

-Che accidenti fai?- non riuscì a trattenersi dal chiedere. Per tutta risposta, Lucifer gli abbasso i pantaloni e l'intimo.

-E' ora che il tuo papà ti dia una lezione.- passò una mano sul didietro del demone, prima di cominciare a _sculacciarlo._

Un urlo soffocato gli uscì prima che riuscisse a trattenersi.

-Lo so, ti ho fatto male… così. Imparerai. A. Non. Agire. Contro. Di. Me.- Lucifer continuò finché il sedere non divenne totalmente rosso e caldo. –Sei solo un insetto. Devi imparare a stare al tuo posto.-

C'era un carrellino, vicino alla poltrona: Crowley sentì che l'altro frugava tra vari oggetti, fino a trovare ciò che evidentemente cercava.

-Ah sì… questo potrebbe farti un po' più male.- qualcosa di fresco e liquido cominciò a colargli sui glutei, dandogli una sensazione di benessere, ma non si fece troppe illusioni su ciò che sarebbe venuto dopo: essendo abbastanza pratico di spanking era ben consapevole a cosa servisse l'olio. Il problema era che in genere era _lui_ che sculacciava, non il contrario.

-Cosa preferisci? A, B o C?- gli chiese l'angelo. Era un genio della tortura: la tortura stessa non risiede unicamente nel dolore, ma anche nell'ansia di sapere quale strumento si sta scegliendo, sperando di optare per quello meno doloroso.

- Ehm…- sapeva che era inutile rifletterci troppo. –C.- la risata di Lucifer fece rabbrividire il demone.

-Se proprio vuoi la c…- il dolore che seguì fu lancinante: la paletta di legno era sicuramente uno degli strumenti più dolorosi in assoluto.

-Lurido bastardo!- soffiò inferocito, mentre tentava di divincolarsi senza tuttavia riuscirci: la presa su di lui era troppo potente.

-Oh, nonono… non ci siamo proprio. Devi portarmi più rispetto.- i colpi ora erano indirizzati nella zona più vicina alla ginocchia.

E intanto il suo sesso strofinava contro le gambe dell'angelo… cercò di concentrarsi, di non eccitarsi, perché non era propriamente il momento adatto: e poi a lui non piaceva essere sculacciato! Okay, gli piaceva ma non era comunque il momento.

-Mmm… sembra che a qualcuno piaccia essere punito.- gongolò accarezzandogli le natiche. –Non ti fai schifo?- continuò, baciandogli e leccandogli la schiena. –Ora capisci perché mi disgustate tanto. Non siete diversi dagli umani: siete deboli, arroganti, meritate di essere distrutti.- ad ogni parola, il cazzo di Crowley si contraeva. Come non detto.

-Sì... continua…- disse piano. Si era arreso totalmente. Per la prima (e ultima, giurò a se stesso) volta nella sua vita. Si trovava in una delle situazioni più erotiche che avesse mai vissuto in vita sua: era semplicemente troppo, suo padre che lo tormentava e lo umiliava… raramente si era fatto sottomettere in vita sua: Bobby, Lilith e ora Lucifer.

Ad un certo punto, senza preavviso, venne buttato sul pavimento.

-Spogliati.- ordinò l'angelo con calma ma con un tono che non ammetteva repliche e il demone si affrettò ad ubbidirgli. Ora era totalmente nudo, in ginocchio davanti a Lucifer.

Intanto quest'ultimo aveva ripreso il suo lavoro, sostituendo alla paletta di legno una canna di bambù; non si limitò a colpire le cosce, ma cominciò a lasciare segni anche sulle gambe, sui fianchi, sulle braccia, sulla schiena, sulla pancia: il dolore venne moltiplicato a dismisura e Crowley per poco non venne.

-Non ti è permesso venire.- lo avvertì, come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero.

Non si aspettava certo che al demone potesse piacere quel genere di situazione: ma i demoni, ricordò a se stesso, erano tutti delle puttane, e Crowley, seppur più intelligente e più strafottente degli altri, era sempre e comunque una puttana.

Crowley non aveva idea di quanto tempo fosse passato: sapeva solo che la sua erezione trascurata gli stava facendo male quanto il suo culo e ancora Lucifer non dava segni di voler smettere: il demone sentiva che anche il suo pene era eretto e ciò non faceva altro che eccitarlo ancora di più, se possibile.

-Lucifer… padre… per favore…- si ritrovò ad ansimare, mettendo definitivamente da parte l'orgoglio. –Fammi venire!-

-Va bene. Puoi toccarti, se vuoi.- ghignò mentre il demone si afferrava il cazzo, lamentandosi forte finché non sparse tutto il suo seme sul pavimento.

-Cazzo, guarda che casino che hai fatto.- il demone non poté non irrigidirsi quando la canna di bambù venne sostituita da un frustino.

-Pulisci, verme.- ma Crowley non si mosse. –Ho detto- l'angelo strofinò il frustino su un capezzolo, fino ad arrivare al mento, forzandolo a guardarlo. –pulisci.- sibilò.

E Crowley ubbidì. Umiliato e sconfitto, lecco il suo stesso seme dal pavimento, finché non ne ebbe raccolto ogni singola goccia.

-Ti stai comportando abbastanza bene.- disse Lucifer –credo che ti permetterò di succhiarmelo.- si slacciò i pantaloni per estrarre il suo sesso ed offrirlo al demone.

-Avanti, fai il bravo animaletto.- sussurrò osceno.

L'altro non se lo fece ripetere e cominciò a succhiarlo con tutta l'energia di cui era capace; chiuse gli occhi, emettendo una serie di suoni che nessun essere umano avrebbe ma potuto emettere.

Intanto l'angelo aveva ripreso a marchiargli la schiena, con il frustino stavolta: e quelle sensazioni… quelle sensazioni avevano reso di nuovo duro il cazzo di Crowley.

-Piccolo pervertito…- Lucifer si spinse completamente dentro alla gola dell'altro, riempiendogli la gola con il suo sapore. L'odore del sesso riempiva le narici del demone inebriandolo completamente, facendogli perdere il controllo.

Lucifer grugniva a ritmo delle sue spinte e dopo quella che a Crowley parve un'eternità, gettò indietro la testa e venne, inondandogli la bocca di seme salmastro, continuando a frustarlo sempre più forte, fino a rompergli la pelle: il demone venne di nuovo, lamentandosi intorno al pene dell'angelo.

-Guardati… sei venuto senza nemmeno toccarti.- lo prese per i capelli e lo trascinò fino alla ruota, dove lo legò. Di nuovo duro.

-Ancora…- ansimò. L'angelo rise malvagio, prima di girarsi e andarsene.

L'avrebbe lasciato lì per un bel po'… avrebbe dato precise istruzioni: l'avrebbero torturato, ma senza dargli troppo dolore da portarlo all'orgasmo.

Era il re della tortura.


End file.
